


Sherlock without Sherlock: Sir Boast-a-Lot

by 221squee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: I'm making a series of videos of the BBC's Sherlock with the visuals replaced by other movies and tv shows.  This is my trailer.  2 minutes 53 seconds.





	Sherlock without Sherlock: Sir Boast-a-Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat spoils the end of Series 2 of Sherlock. Maybe slightly spoils Season 5 of Game of Thrones.


End file.
